Intercellular communication is critical for integrating complex signals in multicellular eukaryotes. Vascular endothelial cells and T lymphocytes closely interact during the recirculation and trans-endothelial migration of T cells. In addition to direct cell-cell contact, we show that T cell derived extracellular vesicles can interact with endothelial cells and modulate their cellular functions. Thrombospondin-1 and its receptor CD47 are expressed on exosomes/ectosomes derived from T cells, and these extracellular vesicles are internalized and modulate signaling in both T cells and endothelial cells. Extracellular vesicles released from cells expressing or lacking CD47 differentially regulate activation of T cells induced by engaging the T cell receptor. Similarly, T cell-derived extracellular vesicles modulate endothelial cell responses to vascular endothelial growth factor and tube formation in a CD47-dependent manner. Uptake of T cell derived extracellular vesicles by recipient endothelial cells globally alters gene expression in a CD47-dependent manner. CD47 also regulates the mRNA content of extracellular vesicles in a manner consistent with some of the resulting alterations in target endothelial cell gene expression. Therefore, the thrombospondin-1 receptor CD47 directly or indirectly regulates intercellular communication mediated by the transfer of extracellular vesicles between vascular cells. More than 2.5 million Americans suffer from burn injuries annually, and burn management is a major public health problem. Treatments have been developed to manage wound injuries employing skin grafts, various dressings and topical and systemic agents. However, these often achieve limited degrees of success. We previously reported that targeting the interaction of thrombospondin-1 with its signaling receptor CD47 or deletion of the genes encoding either of these proteins in mice improves recovery from soft tissue ischemic injuries as well as tissue injuries caused by ionizing radiation. We now demonstrate that the absence of CD47 improves the rate of wound closure for a focal dermal second-degree thermal injury, whereas lack of thrombospondin-1 initially delays wound closure compared to healing in wild type mice. Doppler analysis of the wounded area showed increased blood flow in both CD47 and thrombospondin-1 null mice. Accelerated wound closure in the CD47 null mice was associated with increased fibrosis as demonstrated by a 4-fold increase in collagen fraction. Wound tissue of CD47 null mice showed increased thrombospondin-1 mRNA and protein expression and TGF-beta1 mRNA levels. Activation of latent TGF-beta1 was increased in thermally injured CD47-null tissue as assessed by phosphorylation of the TGF-beta1 receptor-regulated transcription factors SMAD-2 and -3. Overall these results indicate that targeting CD47 may improve the speed of healing thermal injuries, but some level of CD47 expression may be required to limit the long term TGF-beta1-dependent fibrosis of these wounds.